I Want You Back
I Want You Back by The Jackson 5 was supposed to be featured in Michael, the eleventh episode of Season Three, but it got cut due to time constraints. It is sung by The Warblers, with Sebastian singing lead. It is not included in the special features of the Blu-ray and DVD releases of Season 3. On August 3, 2012, Ryan Murphy released the performance/scene on his YouTube account and announced it on his Twitter. Lyrics Sebastian (The Warblers): Ooohoo! Let me tell yah now Ooh When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around Those pretty faces always make you Stand out in a crowd Someone picked you from the bunch, One glance is all it took And now it's much too late for me To take a second look Oh baby, Give me one more chance (To show you that I love you) Won't you please let me (Back in your heart) Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby) But now since I've seen you in his arms (I want you back) Oh I do now (I want you back) Ooh ooh baby (I want you back) Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back) Na na na na Trying to live without your love Is one long sleepless night Let me show you, girl That I know wrong from right Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground Followin' the girl I didn't even want around Oh baby, All I need is one more chance (To show you that I love you) Won't you please let me (Back in your heart) Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby) But now since I've seen you in his arms Oohoo All I want... All I need... All I want! All I need! Is one more chance (To show you that I love you) Baby (baby) baby (baby) baby (baby!) (I want you back) Yeah oh baby, I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby) But now since I've seen you in his arms (I want you back) Yeah oh baby, I need one more chance, hah (To show you that I love you) Oh, baby! Oh! Oh, oh! (I want you back!) Oh I do now (I want you back) Ooh ooh baby (I want you back) Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back) Na na na na (I want you back) Trivia *This would've been Sebastian's first solo to be sung on Glee but since it was cut, Stand was Sebastian's first solo. *This is the second Warblers' song to be cut from an episode, the first being Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? in Season Two. Errors *When Kurt and Blaine are seen sitting down, Kurt is already sitting down but in the next shot he is seen just sitting down. *A few seconds before the end of the performance, Kurt and Blaine had an angry face but when Sebastian asked them about the performance, they had surprised faces. *In one shot Blaine is seen with his arms crossed, then in the next one he is seen just crossing his arms. Gallery IWYB1.png|Sebastian flirting with Blaine IWYB2.png IWYB3.png IWYB4.png IWYB5.png IWYB6.png IWYB7.png IWYB8.png IWYB9.png IWYB10.png Tumblr_m88wc13PFO1qaxxelo5_r1_250.gif image231Ar4.png imagesCA1BWIDM.jpg|Artie, Santana, Kurt and Blaine at Dalton imagesCA767NDY.jpg imagesCAF1RSC2.jpg imagesCAIJKBX4.jpg imagesCASWNFDB.jpg Tumblr_m87hmlJBN61qjslnwo1_500.gif imagesCAV0NHY7.jpg|Sebastian leading The Warblers on the song IWantYouBack.jpg IWantYouBack2.jpg IWantYouBack3.gif SebastianSmythe-IWantYouBack.jpg IWantYouBack.gif IWantYouBack2.gif IWantYouBack32.gif IWantYouBack4.gif IWantYouBack5.gif IWantYouBack6.gif IWantYouBack123.gif IWantYouBack242.gif tumblr_inline_88mft5ykQdv11rxe9wi (1).gif IWantYouBack.....gif Tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr_m87h4gJk641qfgg1ao1_250.gif tumblr_m87h4gJk641qfgg1ao3_250.gif tumblr_m87h4gJk641qfgg1ao4_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Deleted Songs Category:Album Only Songs Category:Songs sung by Sebastian Smythe Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three